Teku, Metal Maniacs, and Gear Mental
by coffeemaniac123456
Summary: Kat, Geo, Kari, and all of their team come across these two fierce teams and go on these MAD adventures will it be a dream, or a nightmare come true rated T for sexual situations, foul language, and very Rated T content


[Hi, I'm Coffee, and I'm gonna be sharing with you, my first fanfiction. If you a Acceleracers fan than you'll like this, its about a girl named Kat Rocket and her street racing team "Gear Mental". It consist of Kat R., her brother Geo, Her best friend Mikai Lee, her childhood friend Kile Lockchance…. Kile's a girl, her cousins Diamond and Emerald Gadget, Kari Night her old babysitter, Kaith the coffee addict, her mentor Huve Milewood, and their mechanic Nika "Skullz" Mindweld. Their colors are black and white, and their theme colors.]

Gear Mental racer's theme colors

Kat-White

Geo-Gray

Mikai-Orange

Kile-Neon Yellow

Diamond-Electric Blue

Emerald-Toxic Purple

Kari-Hot Pink

Nika-Toxic Green

Kaith-Dark Blue

Racer's Profiles

Name: Kat Rocket

Age: 18

Nationality: Caucasian

Personality: she is bold, brave, and will punch you in the lip if you make fun of her name, she is funny, outrageous, and will sometimes go over the top if she gets too excited about something.

Appearance: She wears a blank white jacket with zippers on the sleeves and zipper pockets, she wears a black tank top under said jacket and on the right it has Gear Mental's logo, and wears black converse heels. When not racing she wears a her hair up in two curly high pig tails, she wears a black tank top and white jeans, she wears a white metal dog tag with a big P on it and the other side has their original gear on it, and wears black sandals with white polka dots in the shape of gears. She normally wears her brown hair in a high ponytail

Name: Geo Rocket

Age: 19

Nationality: Caucasian

Personality: he is laid back and a little serious, he would do like his sister and punch you in the lip if you made fun of his or his sister's name. He is very passionate about racing

Appearance: he wears a black and gray vest that shows off his muscular arms, and wears a gray t-shirt underneath. When not racing he wears lack sweat pants and a gray tank top. He gels his hair in floppy loose spikes

Name: Mikai Lee Naieko

Age: 18

Nationality: Asian

Personality: she does not see anyone except her teammates as an acquaintance, she sees everyone other than Gear mental as either idiots or enemies. She is traditional about love and only sees it as another way to look at it besides breeding

Appearance: she wears a long sleeved silk orange floral top that looks like a kimono that goes to your belly button, it has long sleeves that turn into a big opening at the end, and wears white tights. When not racing she wears a black tank top wears poufy bottom pants that are bandaged at the end and wears an orange sash around the waist. She wears her long black hair in long high straight pigtails.

Name: Kile Lockchance

Age: 18

Nationality: half Caucasian, half Asian

Personality: so into to music she wears anything that would or will play music nonstop, she doesn't care if it's her car stereo, her headphones, her ear buds, her phone, or a radio

Laid back and chill, she speaks often but races to lose NO!

Appearance: Orange ear lobe length hair and 50% hazel eyes the rest is purple

She wears a leather tank top that neon yellow and has two checkered racing stripes going down, she wear blue leather platform boots and a white frilly mini skirt

Name: Diamond Gadget

Age: 22

Nationality: Caucasian

Personality: responsible and skeptical, she doesn't trust that many people outside the team, she is very careful who she's racing and she studies their driving performance.

Appearance: She has long brown hair like her cousin Pisces, she has a blue streak going down the front and like every one else she has a gear shaped tattoo on her left shoulder, she wears a blue leather jacket and black and white vertical stripes jeans and sandal heels.

When not racing she wears a blue bikini top and jeans and black shades

Name: Emerald

Age: 18

Nationality: Caucasian

Personality: She is the good girl gone bad, she is caring, sweet and is like her cousin who would punch in your face if you make fun of her

Appearance: Torn shirt with the team emblem and the logo, black Jean shorts, and wore out converses, she has a black necklace with a small black gear with small purple Es all around it

Name: Kari Night

Age: 27

Nationality: African American

Personality: she can hold her own, and beat ass if she wants to. She can hold a grudge if someone messes with the girls or Geo, and is very mature, she used to know Tork and still has a crush on him, she is basically the one in charge when Kat is away

Appearance: she has long Lava red hair, and wears a gold band that goes all around her head, she has deep brown eyes and has a scar on her left cheek, she wear white grease covered overalls and black leather boots, and wears a hot pink t shirt underneath. When not racing she wears a short white dress that looks like he one Marylyn Monroe (Hope I spelled her name right) and wears silver converses

Name: Kaith "Tweaky" Sunman

Age: 25

Nationality: Caucasian

Personality: crazy, energetic and out of his mind

Appearance: Basically the cleaner version of monkey but with rabies, and wears a blue skydiving suit and equipment, her has blond hair and its spiked up in scary looking spikes

Name: Nika "Skullz" Mindweld

Age: 23

Nationality: Caucasian

Personality: basically a mixture of punk and circus clown

Appearance: Goth + Punk + Circus Clown= Nika

Name: Huve Milewood

Age: 67

Nationality: British

Personality: Fatherly, and caring he cares about the kids of Gear Mental, and he would instantly protect them if needed to

Appearance: Gray hair, brown eyes and muscular, he could basically be Porkchop's granddad

Name: Pika Julius

Age: 19

Personality: the girl version of Taro

Appearance: she is full Cherokee Indian, she has long black braided hair, with a feather hanging from a leather clip, and she wears normal clothes on and off the street

Well that about covers it, tell me who should end up with who and you can pick the beginning of the story, tell your friends and have them tell theirs and Bye!

-kiss kiss


End file.
